The World Can Never Get Me on My Level
by Ice Jazz Elleth
Summary: When Hiro suddenly goes missing, it's up to his brother and team mates to find him and bring him back home. However, that's easier said than done, especially when Hiro's decided that he wants to stay right where he is. And oh, possibly take over the world.
1. Prologue - The Capture

Hiro sat, staring up at the people who had managed to capture him. He had many questions but he didn't want to ask them. Specifically as the main question he had was whether he had been captured because he was Hiro Hamada, robotics genius and general amazing child prodigy or because he was one of the heroes of San Fransokyo. So for now he held his peace as he watched the general hustle and bustle that was going on around him. They seemed to preparing some computer. It was large – the size of the room, maybe more - but from what Hiro could see, it was seriously high tec. A super computer.

Moving his arms slightly, he felt constraints around his wrist. They weren't too tight but restricted his movements. He moved his legs and found that these too were tied up. Right. So that ruled out running away when they weren't paying attention to him. No one seemed to notice that he was awake. Brown eyes looked around for anything that would help him to escape. There was nothing within close range for him to grab. Looked like he was going to be staying here for a while.

As he sat, he had to wonder what his brother was thinking at this moment. Hiro had successfully managed to hide the fact that he was a hero from Tadashi for the simple reason that his brother had not been well enough to see the news. Tadashi had only just been discharged from hospital days after Big Hero 6 had made their debut opening. He had been confined to bed rest for a month and thankfully for Hiro, Tadashi had not wanted to face the news after everything he had been through.

Neither could Hiro. It just all seemed too surreal. Too abstract. Hiro still remembered with perfect clarity what had happened when all this had started. When Tadashi had run into that burning building. The explosion. And then Hiro running in after him, at full pelt. Finding his brother's body, burning, charring. The stench of it. Then he was dragging Tadashi out, rolling him along the floor until the flames went out. The sensation as he tried to search for his brother's pulse on his blackened wrist. Finding a weak pulse there. The horror as he saw that his fingers were now stained black with soot.

It wasn't until the ambulance had arrived that Hiro's mind and body finally caught up with the auto pilot he had been on. He was thankful that he had been too nervous to eat anything before the Show Case while he travelled in the ambulance. But the only injury he received where a few minor burns. Tadashi had not done so well. It was touch and go for too long. Then Hiro found the microbot in his smoke stained jumper. And Baymax had followed it. Well, one thing had led to another and soon he had nearly become a murderer.

Things had turned out alright, though. They had stopped Callaghan. They saved his daughter. For a bit they had lost Baymax but Hiro had been determined to rebuild him as Tadashi was on the mend. Skin grafting was being used to help heal the burns. Soon Tadashi would look as good as new. But at least they had a frame to work from. Hiro had to dig through all of Tadashi's notes (which thankfully, there was lots of) rebuild everything and finally as he was trying to figure out how Tadashi had made Baymax's personality – which was really sick! Hiro hadn't thought about it before but the level of genius needed to put this thing together was high. The voice alone was complicated enough. It wasn't a recorded voice. It was functioning like a human voice box and Hiro didn't have the medical expertise to even think up something like that. It was nice to know that Tadashi's two years studying medicine before going to SFIT had not been wasted. Hiro was just thankful he could work from Tadashi's notes. And even more thankful when he found Baymax's chip in his rocket fist. So by the time Tadashi was allowed to come home, Baymax was fully functional and understanding that he shouldn't tell Tadashi or Aunt Cass what Hiro had been doing.

But all that didn't matter now. It was in the past and Hiro had finally settled on a question.

"What do you want from me?" He demanded, sounding more calm than any fourteen year old would in such a situation. He attributed it to his genius.

A woman walked towards him. She wore a lab coat and her black hair was tied back in a tight pony tail.

"Oh nothing much," She said with a smile on her face. She tapped his forehead lightly with a pen.

"Just what's in here," 

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed this prologue. The first chapter should be up soon so I hope you enjoy what you've read so far. Leave a comment if you liked it or have constructive criticism. Hope to see you all soon.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Wit's End

**Chapter 1 – Wit's End**

Tadashi was at his wit's end. Hiro had gone missing a month ago. There was no lead at all. The police had searched and found nothing. The tracker that had been on Hiro's hoodie was dead. Both he and Aunt Cass had been told to expect the worst. It had happened on a week day. Hiro had finished early and decided to walk back by himself. Honey Lemon had been the last one to see him leave. No matter how many times Tadashi told her that it wasn't her fault, he knew that the Chemistry student still blamed herself.

Each time he saw her, she looked more defeated, more exhausted. It had taken one internet search on the heroes that everyone kept talking about for Tadashi to understand why. Which no doubt explained why Hiro was missing. But no one had made a move on the rest of his friends. Was it only a matter of time?

Tadashi searched the news. Anything. Just let there be something.

A drugs ring busted by the new heroes. Siamese twin Siamese cats born. Global Warming. Trial date for Professor Callaghan set in place. Bot fighting on the rise. Tadashi paused on this once. Police had been finding an increase of arenas and signs of destroyed bots. There was an increased number of raids. For a few seconds, Tadashi worried that Hiro might have run away to start a life as a crime boss, heading the bot fighting ring. But he wouldn't do that. And Tadashi knew when Hiro was at large the amount of bot fighting decreased. Less people were willing to take on the invincible kid.

"Come one, give me something," Tadashi muttered in frustration. New trip to Mars planned with SFIT to design part of the rover. Nope. New book published by some publisher – why did this even make the news?

"Tadashi, you are suffering from sleep deprivation," It was Baymax. Tadashi rubbed his eyes.

"I am satisfied with my care," He said with little care, eyes still focused on the screen.

"I have not performed my function," Baymax said. "You have received no care which conflicts with my protocol,"

"Not now Baymax. Why are you even active?"

"Your Aunt thought that it would help,"

"I need to find Hiro,"

"You need to sleep,"

"I'm fine. But Hiro, he could be-" Tadashi didn't want to think about what might be happening to Hiro. He was just hoping that his little brother wasn't dead.

"You need to sleep," Baymax repeated when Tadashi did not offer any other words.

"Later," Tadashi muttered, scanning through more news articles.

A new computer caught his attention. Created by a private company. Amazing time at performing calculations and able to analyse a lot of data. Already it had predicted fourteen earthquakes before they happened, and gave their magnitude with an 87.4% accuracy. It was hoped that with this computer, they would be able to get people to safety before major calamities. At the moment the computer was just focused on seismic activity. From tsunamis to volcanoes. But the hope was that it would be able to be used eventually for much much more.

That was serious tec. Tadashi wished he could get a look into the coding. He was sure that Hiro would have loved to poke around in it as well. The thought only made his throat tighten painfully and he flipped to another news page.

Then his heart felt cold. He let out a curse and hit backspace. Eyes scanned over the information. Tadashi let out a string of curses.

"Tadashi, there is increased activity in your amygdala resulting in the production of epinephrine, norepinephrine and cortisol. This suggests that you are feeling fear,"

"It's Hiro! He's involved in this!" Tadashi said, looking up more information about the computer. All information about it was brief and non-specific. Those involved in its creation were barely mentioned. It was careful enough that one would never expect there to be anything suspicious unless one was looking for a missing child genius.

"They must have needed him to write the program. But stole-" No. That was ridiculous. Tadashi sighed. They could have approached Hiro if they wanted him to work with them. But what if they had and Hiro hadn't mentioned it? What if they had been turned down by Hiro and then nabbed him? Nope. Still a stupid idea. Why would scientists who aimed to make the world a safer place do something like stealing a child? Hiro's disappearance had to be to do with Hiro being a hero. Not that he was a genius…

Then again, there was their hazy details. Tadashi stared at the screen, fingers drumming against the table as he stared at it. Hiro was linked up with it somehow. Tadashi knew it. He supposed that it was possible that Hiro had gotten carried away with work if he had agreed to work with them. But he should have gotten in contact. And they should have approached Aunt Cass. Maybe they were holding Hiro hostage so they could get all the credit? That was possible.

"Tadashi, you still require rest. I can make you a cup of hot chocolate if this will help relax you," Baymax said. Tadashi was still wondering how Hiro had managed to get Baymax to be able to make hot chocolate. Proper hot chocolate at that. Melted in the pan. Milk added and then the perfect amount of marshmallows on top.

"That's not going to help," Tadashi muttered, although he was tired. He'd barely been sleeping and he was still recovering from the events of the fire. Physically he was well on the road to recovery but that didn't make him all better. And he still wasn't exactly sure where he was mentally. He struggled to sleep at night because he was inside and buildings felt rather fragile after watching what had once been a grand hall come crashing down on them. He usually just stayed awake until he dropped. That was probably why Aunt Cass had activated Baymax, come to think of it.

Why couldn't he just be scared of fire? Pyrophobia was well documented and would be more easily understood. Instead there was Hiro who was paranoid about Tadashi around flames (even the candles they had had to celebrate his return from the hospital) and himself, who struggled with being inside. The man groaned, eyes closed as he rubbed his temples. Nothing was ever simple like it had been when his parents were alive. He always tried to think about what the might say to see if he could return to that simpler life. It never worked.

"Tadashi, I brought you some breakfast," His eyes shot open. It was light. The computer had gone to standby mode. He must have fallen asleep. He didn't feel well rested but at least he wasn't tired any more.

"Thank you, Aunt Cass. Any word?" Each morning he asked the same question. He knew he shouldn't but Tadashi could not help it. And each day he was greeted with the shake of a head. His shoulders slumped.

"Thanks all the same," He said, putting on a smile as he started to eat the breakfast she had put in front of him and scroll through the internet. This time though, he remained at the same page as last night. Perhaps it was time he should reveal to his friends that he knew just who these heroes were. And then go on a little sightseeing tour of this new technology. It was reckless and made little or no sense, but if this really was like one of Fred's comic books, then Tadashi didn't want to tip the people off so they could hide Hiro. And if his little brother was involved and obsessing over it and somehow managed to forget to tell him and Aunt Cass and avoid the police, Tadashi would be able to find out.

Besides, he would like to get outside the house and get some fresh air.

"Baymax, contact Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Fred. Invite them over," Tadashi instructed. He was glad that he had installed a mobile into Baymax so that the robot could make calls. It was meant to be so the nurse could call an ambulance but Hiro had discovered it worked just as well with calling friends. Another thing that Hiro had done with Baymax. Sometimes it felt like Hiro was too mixed up in his own life.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long for his friends to arrive. They all looked like they were getting the same amount of sleep as he was but their fitness level had improved. With his medical eye, he could see how their bodies had changed. The exception to this was Honey Lemon. She looked exhausted, dark clouds loomed under her drooping eyes, hair was more of a nest than anything else and what muscle she had gained showed more prominently on her thin frame. Tadashi put doughnuts out for them to eat.

No one else touched any until Honey Lemon had eaten two with some minor encouragement. They had chatted about nothing too important although the conversation was awkward. It was during one long pause that Tadashi ended his silence.

"I know you are the heroes. Along with Baymax and Hiro" He said. Fred looked flabbergasted as if he had never suspected someone to come to that conclusion. Everyone else looked like they had expected this later rather than sooner but expected it none the less. Tadashi then went on to explain his plans.

"So let me get this straight," Wasabi said. "You want _us_ to break into a lab so you can look at a super computer and see if Hiro's involved and your only reason for looking is that it's something Hiro would like?"

"Nah! This is totally what happened!" Fred said, enamoured with this idea already. For some reason, Tadashi didn't find this comforting.

"It's worth a look," Gogo said, fingers rapidly tapping against her knee. She struggled with not doing anything, let alone slowly. "It's not like we've had any other lead,"

"Honey?" Tadashi asked, looking at the figure who was playing with her third doughnut. It was barely nibbled.

"If there's any chance that Hiro's there, we should check it out," She said.

"Then it's decided," Gogo said, giving Wasabi a pointed look. The big guy sighed, obviously not pleased with this result.

"We should look as soon as possible," Tadashi pushed.

"We can go tonight," Gogo suggested. "If you're coming, you may want a disguise, though. This isn't going to be exactly legal."

"Oh great," Wasabi muttered. It didn't sit too well with Tadashi either.

"Oh and maybe night vision goggles!" Fred chipped in, delighted by the whole process.

"I should have some," They had made some, Hiro and him, so they could play. It had been a while since they had last used them but considering the two who had made them, it shouldn't be a problem.

"What about security cameras?" Wasabi asked, looking at them.

"EMP," Tadashi shrugged. He really had given this plan too much thought.

"Do we have any?" Honey Lemon asked tiredly.

"I can knock some up by tonight. Shouldn't be too hard,"

"Meet at eight, outside the lab, then?" Gogo suggested. It was agreed upon and everyone went their separate ways to prepare.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed this. Updates will probably take a it longer from now on but I have the rest of the story planned. As always, any feedback is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Break In

**Chapter 2 – Break In**

Tadashi still couldn't believe that they were actually doing this. Breaking in to this Research Centre. Gogo had picked the lock. Apparently she had been working on that sort of thing since taking up the uniform, as she put it. Tadashi didn't know why she expected she would need to break into buildings but it came in use now.

"They used a simple lock. They can't have Hiro!" Wasabi whispered as they entered the dark hall ways. Tadashi had already set off an EMP.

"Let's have a look first," Tadashi said. He was wearing a helmet and his night vision goggles. Hopefully that would keep him hidden enough if any cameras did catch them.

"Where do we go?" Fred asked, looking around a corner.

"Baymax, can you detect any signs of Hiro?" Tadashi asked. He should have done this earlier. This super hero business would take some time to get used to. Wait. No. That would be irresponsible. He frowned.

"I cannot detect any signs of Hiro," Baymax said.

"Good, can we go now?" Wasashi asked.

"Just let me have a look. I need to see whether he's been here," Tadashi pressed. He looked down the corridors, trying to figure out which way to go. Suddenly the hallway on his left lit up, the lights turning on, the cameras facing away. Immediately the heroes were on guard. But nothing happened.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Honey Lemon asked, nervously.

"Why would it be a trap? They shouldn't be expecting us," Gogo said.

"Unless they have Hiro," Honey Lemon replied.

"Do you think we should go that way?" Fred asked.

"Not if it's a trap, you dim-wit," Gogo snapped.

"It would get us somewhere," Fred shrugged.

"We should try it. We can just proceed with caution," Tadashi suggested.

"You want to walk right into their hands?" Wasabi asked.

"I thought you didn't think they were tied up in this," Gogo commented.

"Not when there are spooky lights,"

"Baymax, deciding opinion goes to you, buddy," Tadashi said. The robot considered this.

"Why don't we split up?" It suggested.

"Shouldn't risk it," Wasabi said.

So they went away from the lights. Only to find a different corridor's light to turn on. The cameras looking away. On the fourth time, they changed their tune and went along the lit hall, following the lights. Until there were no more. This lead to a bit of confusion until they checked the doors and found the Supercomputer. Tadashi rushed to it and started to examine the code. Only he ran into trouble. It was fighting him. It was almost sentient in the way it stopped him from getting in to examine how it worked. There was no way it should be able to do that.

"Problems?" Wasabi asked, looking over Tadashi's shoulders.

"Still no sign of who's controlling the lights," Gogo muttered. Tadashi hadn't thought about that. He tapped away at the computer, watching as it closed the programs he had opened up, scrolled out of control. Unnervingly, he felt like it was playing with him. Absurd.

"Should a computer behave like that?" Asked Honey Lemon, nervously.

"No," Tadashi frowned, maybe he could get to whatever was causing this and turn it off temporarily.

"Uh, guys," It was Fred.

"What?" Tadashi asked, getting annoyed at the situation.

"I think Hiro was here. I mean, I've only seen the first page but-" Tadashi left the chair and rushed to Fred, snatching the book. It was Hiro's writing.

'Day 1 – Hiro's Notes'. He only got so far.

"Woah! The computer's writing to us!" Fred said. Everyone jumping, turning to look at the screen that Tadashi had been working at. Word had been opened and very clearly was written: 'Hello guys!'.

Suddenly the seat was very crowded as Tadashi tapped out a response.

'Where is my brother?'

'I am Hiro,'

They stared at that response.

'Also, I can hear you, so feel free to speak. I'll make sure that I delete the recording so you don't have to worry about being captured,'

"Hiro! Where are you? This is not funny. You are so grounded!" Tadashi said, trying to figure out how Hiro was doing this. Another monitor linked up to the super computer, perhaps? He looked at the wires.

'I am the computer.'

"Hiro, get out now or so help your skinny little butt-" Gogo growled.

'What can't you get? I am the computer. I reversed the Neural Cranial Transmitter technology to put my consciousness in here. This way I am able to reach my full mental potential.'

Tadashi didn't respond. He went straight back into trying to get the coding. This was not possible. Again the computer fought him. Microsoft Word kept trying to come up.

"I'm going to try and code a voice into you," Tadashi said. The computer stopped fighting. He started typing away the all too familiar code that he had used to get Baymax to talk. He could have gone the easy way and used recordings but that didn't give a human feel. So a lot of his research was taken up with studying the human voice and replicating it. Then while he was typing in the codes, they started to run ahead of him. Slight alterations happening. Occasionally uncertain pauses that he filled in before it started again. With a sinking feeling, Tadashi felt that this might not all be a trick. Besides why would Hiro be tricking him like this?

"Hiro?" Wasabi asked.

"Hold on," The voice came from the computer. It sounded off. The code finished.

"Testing. Testing. Testing. Testing. Testing. Testing." Minor alterations to the code happened after each word until it was Hiro's voice that came from the computer.

"Thanks, Tadashi. This code is really useful. Can't believe I didn't think of it before,"

"Hiro, please tell me that this is a prank. A very elaborate one that is going to end any time now

"I thought you didn't like it when I lie," The Hiro computer replied.

"This is ridiculous."

"No it's not. It's brilliant," Hiro responded, sounding too pleased with himself. Tadashi felt a minor annoyance that Hiro had been able to program emotion into the voice.

"Get out of the computer now," Tadashi ordered, using his strongest and most firm big brother voice.

"No. It's better here. Think about it logically, I can help so many people from here. We'll be safe from all natural disasters. I can predict them!"

"But it shouldn't be at the expense of your life!" Tadashi protested.

"Hey, little guy," Fred spoke up. "I've read about this all the time, it never ends well. People end up more machine than human and then turn against the world,"

"I won't turn on the world! And there's nothing wrong with machines – look at Baymax. It's perfectly fine. So I'm staying here where I want to,"

"Hiro, get out of this computer or so help me, I will unplug you!" Gogo said. There was silence and a look of horror on the faces of the heroes and Tadashi.

"No." Hiro finally said, firmly.

"Right," Gogo said, starting to walk around the computer, looking for a plug. The sound of a security camera following her actions could be heard.

"Gogo! If you unplug him, he'll die!" Tadashi protested, running after her.

"Listen to Tadashi," Hiro chimed in, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't you get started!" Tadashi complained to the computer.

"If it's the only way to get him to come out," Gogo commented, finding the plug and grasping it. But she didn't have a chance to pull it out. Tadashi's hands were firmly pushing against it.

"Hiro's stubborn. He won't come out," Tadashi said softly.

"And if you unplugged me, they can reboot the computer and will have the security camera footage, which I will not have had the time to tamper with,"

"Oh very helpful, Hiro."

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Wasabi.

"I…" Tadashi stared ahead, eyes searching for some unknown answers before he put his head in his hands.

"…Don't know. I just don't know." His shoulders slumped.

"Tadashi-" Hiro started to say.

"I need some air." There was silence as Tadashi hurried out. Baymax quickly followed, telling Tadashi that he was experiencing stress and loss, while offering to provide physical comfort. Which was not so easily done in his armour. The heroes exchanged looks.

"Come one, we should go after him," Gogo said, quickly taking to her blades and skating after the elder Hamada. Wasabi quickly followed.

"It's fine, Fred, Honey Lemon. You can go too," Hiro said as those two stayed behind.

"Hiro, please reconsider. We can help you," Fred said.

"What don't you get? I don't need any help!"

"But Hiro, this isn't any way to live!" Honey Lemon protested.

"It is for me. I understand computers. This is my world."

"We'll come back," Fred promised, seeing there would be no success here. He grabbed the book that he had found earlier – with Hiro's notes and followed the rest of the team outside. Shoulders slumped, Honey Lemon went with him.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for all the amazing reviews that I have received. I thought that the premise wasn't going to be good enough and so nearly didn't continue. But here we have it, the next instalment and I shall do my best to be quicker with my updates from now on. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2.**


	4. Chapter 3 - This is Not Happening

**Chapter 3 – This is not Happening!**

Tadashi was standing in an alley just to the side of the building when Fred and Honey Lemon finally arrived.

"This is not happening. This is not happening. My brother's a computer! My brother's in a computer! He's in a computer and won't come out! He just won't get out of it. My brother's a computer,"

"I think he's having a break down," Commented Gogo sitting on one of those dumpster, her face showing her concern. Wasabi looked nearly as distressed as Tadashi was.

"Come on, we can sort this out," Wasabi said, trying to comfort everyone.

"We just need to force him out," Fred commented. "Didn't he say he reversed the neurocranial transmitter? So we do that."

"That won't be exactly easy," Tadashi said, no longer going on about how his brother was a computer.

"I can create the transmitter easy enough, I was with Hiro when he designed it – but reversing it is another matter entirely. And we'll also need his body. And none of that will force him."

"I brought his notes," Fred said proudly, offering them up. Gogo jumped off of the rubbish dumpster and took journal.

"Day 1 – Hiro's Notes

"Doctor Haynes and Doctor Barlow want me to build a super computer. Scratch that. They've built it. There's just some final adjustments that they need me to make. Like creating another neurocraniel transmitter linked to the computer. So I can put my mind into it. Apparently I will be saving a lot of lives. I've turned down their offer. I'm now imprisoned in a room. Its five spaces by seven. I have a bed, a desk, a light, a pen and this book I am writing in.

"Their work is amazing, though! They've shown me it all. The human brain is capable of doing so much more than a computer and they've realised that using my transmitter, it's possible to make a human do the function of the computer itself. Connected up to everything, nothing will be a problem. It would be unstoppable. They seem to want to use it for good but after what happened with my microbots, I am uncertain. I can't risk such a thing getting into the wrong hands."

There was silence as they all considered the first entry.

"So far so good," Tadashi said, his voice sounding broken.

"I wonder what changed," Honey Lemon said.

Gogo's eyes skimmed through the book. Her brows pulled down in a frown but she continued before closing it firmly.

"I know that look," Wasabi said, swallowing. "What did it say?"

"Nothing that I'm going to repeat at this time," The speeding hero said resolutely. Everyone exchanged looks. Tadashi collapsed in on himself.

"No. Not Hiro. He's just a boy. They couldn't!"

Everyone was silent, heads bowed. It felt like a funeral. The only sound were Tadashi's sobs that was as painful to listen to as the idea of what Hiro had gone through before he had become one with the computer. Eventually Gogo handed Tadashi the book.

"We should go," She suggested, her voice sounding harsh with the lack of emotion but they all understood. It was her way.

They started to leave when there was a strangled cry. Immediately everyone was ready (apart from the Hamada brother who hung like a broken puppet). All eyes lit upon the lizard costume of Fred which had jumped away from the dumpster. No one could see his expression.

"What is it?" Asked Gogo as the confusion that had settled over the team refused to lift.

"Uh… well… you know how we were talking about needing to find Hiro's body…"

"Hiro!" Tadashi stumbled forwards and flung open the dumpster, looking inside. He reached in and pulled out a small, limp body.

"He looks dead," Honey Lemon muttered, dismayed. Gogo walked forward, seemingly cautious as they watched Hiro being gently cradled in his brother's arms.

"Tadashi, is he…" Gogo started, the only one not afraid at being snapped at.

"No pulse. But I can fix that," Tadashi said. "With the right equipment I can get his body into stasis. Then when we get his mind, we can put it back in."

"We need to move quickly," Honey suggested. "If the body begins to decay…"

It looked rather fresh, they could see no signs of decay. But bones look twisted at unnatural angles. His body looked more stick like than ever and rather blue and black.

Naturally they went to Fred's house and ordered all the technology that Tadashi needed to build something to keep Hiro's body working for him. And Fred proved his use by putting Hiro in the empty industrial freezer. It would help preserve the body while they waited for parts that would take a while to arrive. All in all, it was a good idea. And considering the events of the night, they all decided to stay over and discuss plans.

"If we manage to get the neurocranial transmitter reversed, we'll need it to be on Hiro's head and open to allow him a connection to go back in. But that all depends on whether he wants to return," Tadashi said, looking at them.

"So we need to make him," Gogo suggested.

"But they made him want to go into the computer. Is it right to force him?" Honey Lemon asked.

"He sustained a lot of damage. Do you think he'll want to go in by choice?" Wasabi softly spoke up. He had been the one to stand with Tadashi in the freezer as the younger student listed off everything that he could tell. Each break, each wound. What would have caused it. Tadashi's year as a medical student had not been wasted. It was hard to believe so much could be done to such a tiny body.

"He won't," Tadashi said, firmly. "Besides, he's a teenage boy who loves technology. Now that's he's in there, he's loving it."

"So we force him out, as I said," Gogo shrugged.

"How do we do that? Upload a virus?" Fred asked.

"He'll just unwrite it easily," Tadashi sighed.

"Cut off his internet," Wasabi suggested. Everyone stared at him.

"It's what's keeping him entertained, isn't it? And how he gets the information to do his work. Take that away and he'll have nothing to do."

"That might almost work," Tadashi mused. "But would we even manage that? We can't turn the internet off for the entire company and if we do, they'll be on high alert."

"So we're back to threatening to turn him off," Gogo said. Tadashi grimaced, obviously not pleased with this.

"But we might lose him that way,"

"Call his bluff. He'll be clever enough to return,"

"Not after what he's been through. He's going to be associating having bodies with pain. And I know him – he won't want to go back to that."

"We need to make him realise that it's good to have a body," Fred suggested.

"Easier said than done," Wasabi commented.

"Let's focus on fixing his body first," Gogo suggested. Said task seemed to them to be impossible, even if Tadashi insisted that he could do it. No one wanted to get his hopes up just so they could be dashed to the ground.

Meanwhile Hiro remained motionless. Motion wasn't really something that he could manage in here. Not that it bothered him. With his mind hooked up to the computer there was no need for movement. Everything he wanted he had access to with a single thought. He had proven that when he had modified his coding to give him a voice. He thought that gesture might have eased things. But it apparently had not.

This was not the way he had planned to show his friends that he was still alive. Not that he had actually been able to figure out a way to tell them. It didn't matter now. It freed up some computing space in his system so what concern was it of his? Hiro was busy designing a machine for cloning food. This was taking up a lot of his processors. But he was working so much more efficiently as for how long it took him….

Everything he thought up went into a folder that was filled to the brim already with ideas. And he was still able to monitor the earth, keeping an ever watchful eye out for any danger. On top of playing solitaire. How could anyone not think this was a good place for someone with a mind as active as his own?

Still he was troubled and the solitaire game was unplayed. Hiro had hacked into all the security cameras to watch Tadashi. Apparently they had his body – that had been a cringe worthy moment. It looked worse than it did. He wasn't murdered or anything. Just living elsewhere. But Tadashi seemed shaken and even as a computer, the boy felt emotion. This was his brother and he was putting him through it.

Well, thought Hiro. It's not like I can't speak to him now. And with barely a thought, Hiro brought up his email.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you've enjoyed this. As you can see, Tadashi is certainly not impressed with having a computer for a brother but Hiro's dead set on keeping this the way they are. Thank you for all your lovely reviews, they really are fuel for writers.**


	5. Chapter 4 -I have the Internet!

**Chapter Four– I have the Internet!**

Hiro had written and sent his email in a matter of seconds. Composing the words was so much faster without having to use a keyboard. There was no reply and the computer waited. And waited. Nothing. He checked the time. It was three am. Maybe Tadashi had gone to sleep. After everything that had happened though? And he hadn't left Fred's house. Hiro had tracked their movements.

Maybe he should hack into the computers and find out what was going on? He could see if anyone was still using them. What they were being used for… It was very tempting but that would be a breach of privacy. So what now? He hacked into Tadashi's email account instead. They were brothers. This was fine. He hadn't read the message. There. Probably asleep.

But why would he spend the night at Fred's house?

And what had they done to his body?

It had been chucked in the dumpster to decompose as no one had any use of it. That collection of atoms that built up a collection of nerves, which existed only to give him pain. Bodies were weak and clumsy. Nothing but a sack of meat, slowly trying to keep itself from falling into a decay. It only lasted so long.

In here there was no pain. There was no temperature to feel hot or cold from. No dangerous diseases to kill. No one could harm you. It was perfect. Safe. And fantastic with all that he could do. Nothing in the world could stop him!

As he processed this, Hiro thought about how his mission was to help humanity. It was written into the coding of the super computer and it was a part of him. It would have been a part of him without it anyway. Tadashi had taught him this. Tadashi…

He recalled the memories of the fire. How close Tadashi had come to nearly dying.

It was obvious what he needed to do. Now Hiro could save humanity! Even if they might come kicking and screaming, once they were with him, they would understand. Inside a computer, everything was safe. He could build robots to carry out the necessary functions like maintaining power stations so the computers could run eternally. This would bring about an end to world hunger. Perhaps not pollution but in time they could figure it out. War would no longer exist either.

It was perfect.

And Tadashi would be safe from harm and once he was inside a computer, he would understand how fantastic it was. All the power.

All his processing stopped (apart from the background checks on seismic activity but that was more like breathing at this point). It was simply amazing. He had solved everything.

Just how to convince the world to accept this way of life. It had taken him such a long time to realise that this was the better way to live. And a lot of pain. Doing that would be wrong, he recognised this much. Perhaps he could force their hand another way. In the long run they would see the good. But how to build all those super computers…

Tadashi had barely managed to get any sleep. He had stayed overnight at Fred's house but the enclosing walls didn't feel any safer here. Even though he had only sunk into the feather soft bed hours into the morning, he had ended up simply lying and staring at the roof for the majority of the time. At least he could put those restless hours to good use.

There was a lot of planning to do. They needed to save Hiro, that was certain but first they needed to keep his body safe. And fix it up. Essentially they needed life support that would keep the body ticking over. Enough so that the bones would heal. And with his body this far gone…

It wasn't going to be an easy task but Tadashi was always ready for a challenge. His life seemed to be full of them. It started ever since Hiro had shown himself to be the biggest genius of them all. The older brother still smiled at the memory. True it was hard only playing second best to Hiro but it kept him on his toes. It forced him to always invent.

This was just another challenge that his brother had set him.

Just like bot fighting. He'd gotten him out of that bad habit and he would get him out of the super computer. And at the very least, they knew where Hiro was now. He wasn't dead, his conscious was just transferred.

It wasn't until the next day that Tadashi checked his emails.

"Guys," Tadashi called. Gogo was by his side immediately, reading the information on his phone.

"What is it?" Wasabi asked, head covered in a towel. Apparently he had decided to make use of one of the giant bathrooms that Fred owned.

"Hiro's sent Tadashi an email," Gogo filled in rapidly.

"What?" Honey Lemon asked, walking in, rubbing her eyes, still dressed in her pyjamas.

"That is so cool!" Fred said, then noticing everybody's eyes on him, the comic book fan hastily added.

"If it wasn't for the fact that he's in a computer and won't come out,"

"What does he say?" Honey Lemon asked.

"He apologised for scaring me. He didn't think I'd take it so badly. He says he'd still like to chat though. Apparently he misses me," No one could miss the slight resentment in Tadashi's tone towards the end of the sentence. For a man who was so understanding, it said a lot. Gogo put a hand on Tadashi's back.

"Do we reply?" Asked Honey Lemon, tentively.

"I don't know," Tadashi sighed, dropping his phone on the bed and placing his head in his hands.

"If we do, then that just encourages him to stay in the computer. Rewarding the bad behaviour. But if we don't, then we'd cut off his only ties to the physical world and we can't risk that," Tadashi explained.

"Caught between a rock and a hard place," Wasabi said.

"We have to choose whichever option makes us loose the least," Fred exclaimed.

"Uh, duh," Gogo commented.

"Well, no one else was saying it," The son of a billionaire muttered.

"I guess that means we should reply, then," Tadashi said, picking up his mobile and reading through the message again, his eyes seemingly glazed over.

"Tell him you're busy," Gogo shrugged. "You've got SFIT work to catch up on and you can't spend it emailing your brother if he can't be bothered to care about you,"

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Honey Lemon asked.

"I think what Hiro's put Tadashi through is harsh," Gogo shrugged.

"Hey, he's right here," Wasabi pointed out. Tadashi was tapping away at the screen, composing his email. He hit send and closed the phone before Gogo could read it.

"Fine, I'll send him the email myself. He does check his university email, doesn't he?" She asked.

"It gets sent straight through to his home email," Tadashi answered without thinking.

"Good," Gogo popped her gum and then left.

"I hope she doesn't scare him off," Tadashi muttered.

"He's tough," Wasabi said softly. "After you nearly died, he picked himself back together. He just needs to be able to do it again,"

"Wait…" Tadashi frowned, considering this. His phone vibrated. He had a message. Probably an email considering Hiro would have received his straight away.

"What pulled him out of it?" His fingers tapped at his leg as he thought about it. No one else met his gaze.

"He had a purpose," Tadashi said.

"I was going to say revenge," Fred mumbled.

"We need to create a purpose… a reason why he has to get back into his own body," Tadashi continued, picking up the mobile, checking the email and sending off another quick message to his brother. He was steering the chat onto something lighter that meant both of them could pretend this situation wasn't happening.

"So, what kind of purpose would we create?" Fred questioned. Tadashi looked up from his messaging.

"I don't know just yet. But it's a start."

It was such a shame to have to resort to this, Hiro computed, not really feeling the shame, nor any other emotion.

Blackmail.

But it was the only way. He needed to have the support of the staff and they wouldn't follow through once his whole plan came to bare. Especially as he needed to test things. He had briefly considered trying to use another modification of the transmitter to control their minds but that had been too difficult. But something he was still working on in the deep recesses of his programing. If his work failed, then it would be useful.

Maybe Tadashi would think that this was bad but he would understand. The boy was sure of it.

But there at least was an easier way. They had connected him up to a 3D printer at his suggestion. He had printed off some basic, boring stuff that would be of use to the world. But using this, he could start to create his own army to add to the humans under his domain.

First of all, he needed to get them to build another super computer. That would be easy. Testing to see whether a regular mind could withstand being transferred into the digital world would be more challenging. But they had gone to extremes to get him. Kidnapping some homeless person who no one would miss wouldn't be a big step?

Hiro replied to an email from his brother.

But how would Tadashi take this? Sometimes Hiro considered deleting the emotional side of his programming. It got in his way too much.

But he wasn't going to turn into one of those AIs who made mistakes and destroyed humanity. He was a good computer. He was going to save everyone from ever having to feel pain again.

'Day 2'

Tadashi read, hand lightly tracing over his brother's hand writing. He feared for Hiro's sanity. He knew that even without being inside a machine, his younger sibling struggled distinguishing between humans and robots at times.

'Doctor Haynes has spoken to me about their research. She's nice. I think she wants to do good. I can't be certain about her business partner Doctor Barlow. They are the ones that are running this business. Doctor Haynes has explained that once I allow myself to be uploaded into the computer, I will have access to everything. I will be able to download whatever I want. And I'll be able to focus on multiple things at the same time. I must admit, the idea is exciting and somewhat exhilarating. But I would miss Tadashi and Baymax. And our friends at SFIT.'

* * *

 **So, I finally got around to doing Chapter 5. I've had some difficult choices to make at University and stuff which has taken up time. But here we are. I've had so much fun going through Hiro's thought processes. It really isn't a big leap that he's made.**

 **Once again thank you for all your wonderful reviews. They are inspirational. :)**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
